


Being Careful What You Wish for is Bullsh*t

by Julius_Pepperwood_No_Zombies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Cute, Excessive Italics, Harry in Panties, Harry is sweet, Intimacy, Liam is bisexual, Liam-centric, Light Bondage, Louis is insensitive, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Third Person Limited, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Liam, Topping from the Bottom, You decide!, and Liam's best friend, louis and harry are married, niall is straight, or asexual, terrible attempts at their accents, they all love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julius_Pepperwood_No_Zombies/pseuds/Julius_Pepperwood_No_Zombies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's been, sort of, harboring a secret fantasy about certain others of his band mates that may or may not already be in an extremely committed relationship. Ah, who is he kidding, he got himself off just this week while thinking about a threesome with Harry and Louis. Only, now they've actually invited him to join in, and it's not at all what he'd expected. </p><p>It's MUCH better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Careful What You Wish for is Bullsh*t

**Author's Note:**

> As with all RPF I apologize to those said real people if in the 1/1,000,000 chance any of them read this and are offended with their representation. I think you're all great. This is fiction. Enjoy, everyone else who isn't in the world's cutest band.

Here's the thing.

When Liam had enthusiastically agreed to have a threesome with Louis and Harry, he really had not been expecting _this_.

Louis's got him tied up, riding his dick like the damn thing's gonna disappear if he eases off the throttle even a tiny bit, and all the while, sweet, beautiful Harry is tucked against his side lazily stroking himself between sessions of petting Liam, running his fingers through his hair, giving him soft kisses all over his body as he tells him how sexy he is, how hot he looks fucking Louis, that he's so happy Liam agreed to this. Like, _he_ isn't the sole focus in this crazy turn of events, and should therefore be thanking _them_.

But he might be getting ahead of himself a little. (Let's rewind a bit.)

o/=o/ # o/=o/ # o/=o/ # o/=o/ # o/=o/ # o/=o/ # o/=o/ # o/=o/ # o/=o/ # o/=o/ # o/=o/ # o/=o/ # o/=o/ # o/=o/ # o/=o/ # o/=o/ 

It was about a week ago, while they were on the tour bus. He and Niall are sitting in the lounge at the table and Niall, bless him, is showing him a porno he'd stumbled upon that he thought the Brit would enjoy. He passes the headphones to Liam with a proud smile.

"See, mate, best of both worlds!" the blond says as he smacks him playfully on the back. Liam shakes his head, smiling as he rolls his eyes at him.

When he'd come to Niall, very serious and noticeably nervous, and told him he was bisexual, Niall had laughed so loud and so long he wasn't sure if he should be worried he'd broken him, or if he should punch him right in the mouth. Luckily, he had been too shocked to do either, because when he finished laughing he gave him a huge, bright smile before jovially shouting "Bros _and_ hoes!" and kissing him on the mouth. Then, he walked away still laughing to himself. In hindsight, he felt he probably should have expected him to react like that. Well, maybe not _quite_ like that, but he knew Niall didn't care much for having very serious, personal conversations. Honestly, he wasn't even sure why he had been so reluctant to tell his best friend about his sexuality in the first place, considering Harry and Louis's relationship (and that they are all over each other all the time) and Niall is totally cool with that. He'd just thought that, maybe, Niall might feel alienated or something with 3/4 of their group being into dudes. However, now he knows he didn't need to doubt the sunshiny lad; he took it in stride, like he does everything, (having probably known all along, actually) and the only difference is, now, he tries to set him up on twice as many dates.

Liam blushes a bit while he watches a few minutes of the movie before handing the headphones back to Niall. "I still say you're a total crackpot, always recommending me wanking material, but, yeah," he shrugs, "it's quite good." Liam then elbows him in the ribs when Niall does a victory arm pump.

"Oi! What's this, boys!" Liam hears a split second before the head phones are jerked out and dual-gender moaning fills the bus. Louis stuffs his hands in his pockets and leans in, unnecessarily, to inspect the video.

"Two blokes _and_ a lass, bit greedy, don't you think, mate?" Louis throws an arm around Naill's neck and ruffles his hair with his free hand. "Horny Horan, are you corrupting our little Liam again?"

"Don't tease him, Lou," Harry says as he comes from out of nowhere and wraps his arms around Louis, hugging him from behind, "Liam's all grown up, he can have a threesome if he wants." Harry pushes his hips against Louis's bum, making his partner thrust forward as he smiles and tucks his head into his neck. Louis pulls away slightly to give him a curious smirk and a head tilt, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, Harold. A little obvious, love."

As usual, the two seem to have their own special language.

"Would you want to have a threesome, Li?" Harry asks, completely bereft of embarrassment. Liam sputters. Sure, he would _love_ to have a threesome, and he's not even much embarrassed about that, but he certainly doesn't need the objects of most of his threesome-related fantasies standing there asking him about it. Especially since he feels a tad guilty about it (which is saying something, because he doesn't often let himself feel bad about his kinks and definitely not when they're completely hypothetical) but, right now, he honestly cannot formulate a response to Harry's question.

"I think you caused him to malfunction, Haz," Louis remarks between kisses to Harry's cheek. Harry doesn't take particular notice.

"Well, do you have a preference? Girl/girl, boy/boy, boy/girl?" he questions like it's a commonplace discussion, his tone curious and, Liam thinks, baffled, maybe even a tiny bit hopeful. Liam's not sure, sometimes he's such an odd bird it makes him hard to read and he's close to resenting him for his lack of propriety regardless, but he manages an answer at last.

"Er, I suppose I don't really mind any way it happens, I just like the, uh, dynamic, I suppose."

He blushes full-force and looks to Niall for help.

"Alright, you lot, my boy don't need hounding. Take a walk." Niall says, throwing his arms out to block Liam. They all laugh at the Irishman's impression of a body-guard and, mercifully, Louis and Harry walk away.

The next day, however, sees the subject revisited.

Liam is sitting in the kitchen sipping a cup of coffee when Harry shuffles in rubbing sleep from his eyes. He gives him a nod and a smile before going to the counter to make himself breakfast, or at least, pour some cereal into a bowl. Liam watches as he gets down another bowl, presumably for Louis. As he's turned to the fridge to get the milk, Louis comes bumbling in and gives him a tap on the arse, giggling at the boy's resulting squeak. Once he sees the cereal on the counter he grabs it, shaking out a bowl, totally heedless of the sugary flakes escaping and scattering all over the counter. Harry comes over with the milk a moment later and distracts Louis with a kiss as he pours the milk with one hand and discreetly wrangles the spare flakes into the bin with the other.

After getting them both a spoon, Louis grabs the bowls, about to leave, but Harry stops him with an unapproving look as he wordlessly presses a peeled banana to his husband's lips. Louis groans obnoxiously loud at this, and to further show his annoyance gives Harry a cheeky look before mimicking fellatio on the unsuspecting banana, even providing pornographic sound effects.

" _Bit_ early for all that, don't you think lads?" Niall asks, as he elbows Louis in the stomach, pushing past him. Harry laughs as he pulls the banana from the now coughing boy's mouth and mercilessly reminds him he still needs to eat it. Louis gives Niall a dirty look, but the blond doesn't notice from where he's sidled up to Liam and helped himself to his coffee cup. Normally, Liam would jokingly tell him to fuck off and get his own coffee, but today he has rather a problem thanks to Louis's little display, and damn it all if Harry hasn't seemed to notice this even before Niall unhelpfully asks him why he's blushing.

Louis perks up at this and turns to him with a huge shit-eating grin, looking at him like Christmas came early.

"Like that did you, you little pervert? I knew you wanted me bum! Not that I can blame you for that, of course."

Liam's turned completely red at this point, looking extremely uncomfortable even before Louis straddles his lap and asks Daddy for a kiss. All the other boys are laughing like normal, given this isn't necessarily unusual behavoir for the most impetuous member of their group, and typically Liam would be laughing too. Niall's the first to notice Liam truly isn't enjoying this joke, though, before the brunette outright panics, jerking up from his seat and nearly sending Louis tumbling to the floor if Harry hadn't been there to catch him. He looks absolutely startled and makes an aborted motion like maybe he's going to apologize, but then he just turns and runs for it.

Well, he runs as far as one can on a tour bus. Which really means he just throws himself into his bunk and jerks the curtains closed. He can still hear some hushed talking, though he can't really make it out; he does think he might hear Harry using his stern voice with Louis, but he isn't sure. It sort of makes him feel worse; he doesn't need Harry taking up for him, as he isn't even mad at Louis. Typically, he'd have found that pretty funny too, if he hadn't been completely terrified Louis would rub up against him in the wrong place, or linger too long, and he'd realize Liam's hard because of _him_. Like, for real, and not just as in a "it's the morning and it's been awhile since I've had a wank" kind of way. That he's actually hard for Louis. _And_ Harry. Fuck.

Harry, of course, comes to see him first. He slides into his bunk like he belongs there; like his proximity couldn't possibly lead to feelings of invasiveness or smothering, and annoyingly, he's right. Liam doesn't feel put-upon, for the most part, even managing to not feel choked when Harry fucking _spoons_ him (making him the little spoon, no less!).

"Lou was being a total tosser. 'M sorry, Li." he mumbles into Liam's back, snuggling closer.

"No- No, mate. I just, uh, overreacted for no reason. It's nothing." Liam promises, awkwardly, trying to fix this ridiculous situation, but Harry's not having it apparently.

"No, really Li." he says seriously, leaning up on his elbow and turning the other to face him. "He was doing it on purpose," he mutters, averting his eyes, "and it's, um, my fault."

Liam doesn't really know what to make of this, it's not like Harry's normally willing to take the blame for Louis. He's either the one telling him to pack it in and stop being _such_ an arse (mostly because he's the only one who can), or having no sympathy for you if you've gone and got in over your head with the rambunctious boy. Liam's confusion and doubt must show on his face because a moment later Harry's fiddling with a loose string on Liam's shirt.

"I, uh, well I told him I wanted to have a threesome with you. I-I mean, if you were into it, of course. And well" he rubs the back of neck before continuing "Louis said I must be barking, if I thought you'd wanna do it with us. So he was, er, trying to prove otherwise." His eyebrows draw closer together and he looks a little cross as he concludes, "and he's gotten off to a fine fucking start."

Liam has no idea what to say to this; it's like his brain went off-line. He just stammers, shocked, for a minute before he surges forward and kisses Harry on the mouth. It's like an out-of-body experience; he knows distantly he just fucking _kissed_ his _friend_. And his other friend's very _committed partner_.

What the fuck is he thinking?

It isn't even good, his teeth clash against the curly lad's, there's no finesse at all. If this were a trial run, he thinks stupidly, he'd get a hard pass. Maybe it's the pain that finally shakes him out of his head, he's not sure, he just realizes how dumb what he's doing is and pulls back so hard he cracks his skull painfully against the bus's wall.

"I-I didn't mean-" Liam starts, but that's as far as he gets before Harry's leaning back in and kissing him again, softly this time. Staying long enough to nip past Liam's shock and lick past what ever qualms he had, before he finally leans back.

"It's okay, Li. That's what I was trying to tell you. Lou and me _want_  to have a threesome with you. He wants it too, maybe more than me," his eyes flit over Liam's face, coming to rest on his mouth, "Mmm, nah, not more than me," he smiles, eyes flicking back up to meet his again, "but a lot."

Liam's still just sputtering, daftly, when Louis comes jerking the curtain open and he suddenly realizes Harry's a bit hard against his leg while he vaguely registers, somewhere far away, the boy asking, "Well, love, are we on?"

o/=o/ # o/=o/ # o/=o/ # o/=o/ # o/=o/ # o/=o/ # o/=o/ # o/=o/ # o/=o/ # o/=o/ # o/=o/ # o/=o/ # o/=o/ # o/=o/ # o/=o/ # o/=o/ #

And that's, basically, how we've wound up here, with Liam desperate to come. Louis's actually had him tied up for some time now, and yes, Liam is absolutely _loving_ every second of his splendid, glorious torture, but that doesn't mean it didn't come as one hell of a shock.

When he'd first shuffled into Louis and Harry's hotel room, completely nervous and fumbling with his shirt's buttons, he'd thought he might get to watch, maybe kiss them both a little. At most, he'd be a facilitator to whatever vanilla thing they already had going on, _maybe_ get to suck Lou off while Harry fucks him. He, in no way, expected anything like this.

(Perhaps we've skipped too far ahead again.)

o/=o/ # o/=o/ # o/=o/ # o/=o/ # o/=o/ # o/=o/ # o/=o/ # o/=o/ # o/=o/ # o/=o/ # o/=o/ # o/=o/ # o/=o/ # o/=o/ # o/=o/ # o/=o/ #

Liam's hands seem to have become useless mittens as he tries to slot the buttons through their holes, as fast as he can. He's bungling it, he can tell, but it's hard for him to focus on something so mundane as shirt buttons, when Harry and Louis are snogging right in front of him, already naked and enviably shameless about it. Not that Liam's ashamed of his body (he knows it's fucking _sick_ ), but he's still a bit unsure about, well, how sexy he is to men, women, either. It's not that he's self-conscious about his penis size either, as he's sure he's at least average, and he's not really convinced that matters too much anyway. It's more like he doesn't really know how sexy he is as a person. In general. Do his nerdy antics make people want to bone him? Is the fact that he loves superhero movies and that his dad is his best friend, a major turn- _on_ or turn- _off_? Will it be a mood-killer if he gets shy, or makes the wrong sexy noises? He doesn't know. Thankfully, Louis and Harry must think he's pretty damned sexy, given they've invited him to sleep with them, but he doesn't know what they're surmising about his, frankly, scant sexual history.

He's had long term relationships with both men and women, sure (and the occasional one night stand when those don't work out), but not many and the sex he's had with them is basic, almost perfunctory. It's not like he could really let loose; it seemed like all his partners already had an idea of how they wanted him to be, and he wasn't about to disappoint them. He'd fuck them like they wanted (not unhappy to do it) and then move on; and what they usually wanted was a loving and vanilla top to take care of them or, sometimes, a loving and vanilla bottom who, also, takes care of them.

He reckons it doesn't much matter, given that he's expecting this to stay as in the realm of tame that it can with one of your mates jerking off in a corner, while you fuck your husband in front of him. However, he notices some clues a moment later, (hands now working with equal inefficiency on his belt) that make him think he may just have reckoned wrong.

The first one being the slick dildo on the nightstand, glistening in the light from the lamp. Like maybe one or both of them have already used it to open themselves up, but that could just be wishful thinking. The second is a bit more undeniable, as his eyes search over the men's bodies, he notices Harry isn't naked after all, he can see a thin strip of black at this hip. It's confirmed, when they both slink off the bed and come toward him, that Harry's actually in this little black number. _Panties_ , Liam's brain supplies helpfully. He desperately wants to ask the man to give him a twirl, but his mouth is suddenly very dry. Now that he's turned toward him he can see the delicate swirls of lace and the tip of his cock outlined in sheer mesh, already creating a wet spot that Liam would really like to lick, get him even wetter. Harry looks so pretty, and fuck, he looks _hot_ , not even necessarily feminine, more like he was made to wear something sleek but soft like that and designed to be as sexy as he is.

It's definitely all the proof he needs to know he was very mistaken.

Well, that and the loud snap that's made when Louis ostentatiously wraps a long piece of red satin around his fists and yanks it taught, sending dust sparkling through the air.

"I hope you're into being tied down, bitch, because I'm the prince in this castle, and you're here to serve me."

Liam positively shivers at Louis's theatrical words, but his surprise must come across as frightened, because a second later Harry's there, taking his hand and kissing his knuckles like he needs to be soothed. He cuts his eyes toward Louis, throwing his partner a chastising glare, as he admonishes him, "You're scaring him, Lou."

He turns his attention back to Liam.

"He's joking," he promises, before looking a bit nervous, "Mostly. He wants to tie you up, if you're okay with that."

Liam wants to be more articulate so he can demonstrate just how _okay_ he is with that, but he finds he's just nodding dumbly, unable to take his eyes off the gleaming red fabric.

"There's a good lad," Louis praises as he palms the growing bulge in Liam's trousers. "See," he gloats, with a cheeky smile to Harry, "I knew he'd be a rope bunny."

Harry tries to look unimpressed but it's clear he's amused, "Oh, you can divine people's kinks, can you? You're the kink whisperer now, I suppose?"

"Relax, love," he consoles, leaning in to peck the man's lips, "I saw it in his porn."

"Cheat," Harry accuses, but there's no venom to it even before he's leaned back in to playfully lick the tip of Louis's nose.

Liam would almost feel like he's imposing on an intimate moment, seeing this, if he hadn't been daily subjected to it for years now. And, obviously, because things are about to get a lot more intimate. Liam's finally gotten his trousers off now, and he's about to slide down his briefs, when Louis's hand on his wrist stops him.

"Leave 'em on, if you would," he asks, his grin turning wicked, "I feel like being a tease, tonight."

"When don't you, mate?" Liam huffs, smiling.

"Now don't get saucy, or I might take it out on you later, vixen." Louis chides, as he merrily pushes Liam on the bed to straddle him. "I'm due for a row with you as it is. Harry's been _insufferable_ , going on about how he got to you first. Telling me how nice you opened up once you stopped freaking out."

His smile turns a bit sharp, "How easy a time he had convincing you to fuck us with just one little kiss, naughty boy."

Liam looks over to Harry with raised eyebrows, but he just shrugs in response, smiling sheepishly.

"Guess, I shoulda listened when Haz said you might be into us, not that I was put out very long." He pinches Liam's nipple playfully, "How long you been wanting to get us naked, Li?"

Liam smirks up at him, Louis's cocky behavior finally making him feel normal again and a bit more confident, as he grabs Lou's hips, "You really are the cheekiest little shit. I'm getting impatient, love, you gonna tie me up or aren't you?"

"Oh, so feisty! I like that." the man praises, pushing Liam up the bed, closer to the head board. Harry's there in an instant to take his hands and pull them up above his head so Louis can wrap the fabric around his wrists with practiced hands. This is Liam's first time being tied up and he tugs on his bonds, experimentally, shivering with pleasure when he can only move them a little. They aren't tight enough to restrict circulation, really only a delicious presence, keeping him at Louis's and Harry's mercy, which he finds hot as hell, for lack of more eloquent phrasing. Although, he is a little worried now that he thinks about the fact that he can't jerk off like this, and he really hopes they don't plan to make him watch, desperately hard the whole time, until they're finished, and let him get off at the end.

Louis leans down then, mouths at his already hard cock through his underwear, and Liam thinks he should really just stop making assumptions about any of this, especially because Harry's mouth then joins Louis's, as he slides Liam's dampened briefs down his thighs (which Liam notices earns him an annoyed look from Louis, but he willfully ignores it. Liam's more than a little proud of himself for not just fainting as he watches them simultaneously run their tongues up either side of his dick and kiss when their mouths meet at the top.

He does not know what he did to deserve the perfection that is his life right now.

He watches them as long as he can stand it, sees the spit and precome shining on their lips and down their chins, across Louis's cheek, seemingly purposely making this as messy as they can, likes the way they seem torn between not wanting to take their eyes off each other, but also wanting to glance up at Liam's pleasure stricken face. When they happen to look up at him at the same time, both their tongues playing with the head, he absolutely has to close his eyes, or he's gonna go off like a rocket at any second.

This was apparently the unspoken sign they'd been waiting on, because both their warm, lovely mouths leave him and he jerks up whining at the loss, only to be greeted by Louis's unsympathetic smirk as he straddles his hips. Harry's kneeling between his legs behind Louis, and although he can't see from here, he's got a pretty clear idea of what Harry's fingers are currently doing, given Louis's broken off moaning and the way he's thrown his head back to rest on his partner's shoulder.

Louis is clearly as expressive and noisy during sex as he is in general, and it actually makes Liam blush a bit at how loud the boy is, but it's also incredibly hot and Harry obviously thinks so too, as he seems downright determined to push out every single sound he can with the help of his slender fingers plunging into him, and his hand slowly pumping Louis's cock. Witness to this, Liam's missing the stimulation from earlier more than ever, but eventually Harry withdraws his fingers and leans back so he can watch Louis sink down on Liam's drippingly anxious cock. It feels incredible, Louis indeed already being wet and loose, taking Liam in with an obvious effort of not just forcing it in all at once. Liam's rather overwhelmed by the idea that Harry is clearly turned on by watching Louis fuck himself on Liam's cock, licking his lips, waiting until Louis's taken Liam all the way in, to lean forward and whisper something in Louis's ear that actually makes the lad shutter and _blush_ , before kissing his cheek and prowling up the bed to press the entire length of his body to Liam's side.

"Are you having fun, Li?" Harry asks in a tickling whisper directly in his ear, nibbling his earlobe, and licking teasingly over the shell. Liam's resulting response is somewhere between a gurgle and a giggle, but honestly he can't be expected to be as articulate as Harry is when Louis's now bouncing on his cock with the fervor of a starving man having a steak thrust upon him (which is ridiculous because Liam knows for a fact, _frequently overhears,_  Louis's getting fucked on the regular). He's now extremely surprised and a little impressed Louis has been able to be as quiet as he is when they're on the tour bus together, considering he's currently almost shouting, and looks totally lost in his own world.

"He looks so good like this, doesn't he?" Harry asks, the hand not stroking himself, now carding it's fingers through Liam's hair, scratching at his scalp.

"H-Hell yes, mate. So fucking sexy." Liam grits out, eyes focused on where Harry hasn't actually taken off the panties, just pushed them down. Liam doesn't know why he finds that so appealing, but damn it, he definitely does; like Harry really needed _another_ thing to make him sex on legs.

"Yeah, he is. Just listen to how much he loves having you in him, probably couldn't' be quite even if he wanted to." the pace of Harry's hand on his cock quickens with his words, seemingly worked up by the thought.

"Isn't that right, Lou?"

"Yeah! Yes! Love your cock, Li! Love you tied up and taking it. N-ow shut it, Haz, I-I'm _rather_ busy if you hadn't noticed." Louis says, trying to sound composed and Liam finds it strangely endearing that he's able to praise him, and playfully admonishing Harry in the same sentence.

"So bossy." Harry states, in one last quip pointedly loud enough for Louis to hear, even over the boy's moaning. "And perfect." he finishes, turning Liam's head towards him so he can capture his lips, and Liam melts because he absolutely _loves_ kissing during sex, finds the intimacy so necessary. He knows it might be silly, but this simple act always makes him feel special, loved and because he knows this, and because he also knows that makes him sound invariably clingy, he won't ask or even try especially hard for it, if his partner doesn't seem interested. Harry, however, must feel the same way he does about kisses, though, because he spends ages distracting him with fancy tongue-work that Liam hopes he's been able to keep up with.

"You're perfect too, you know. And not just for sex, I mean, but God if I'd known how good your cock would look disappearing into Louis, how into it he'd be, I would have asked sooner." Harry admires, both hands now petting over Liam's body like he's mesmerized by every inch of skin. "Can't believe how lucky we are."

Liam's pride isn't the only thing that swells at the compliment. On the list of things Liam was not expecting, he adds how much Harry apparently loves to talk during sex. The during sex part being the only thing that makes it dirty in his opinion; everything out of the lad's mouth sounding lovely and pure to him, and punctuated by some flattering new sensation to his heated body. For instance, before he moves to suck Liam's nipple gently into his mouth he leans up to whisper in his ear.

"You're so hot, Liam. Those little whining sounds you're making, your blushing cheeks, how much you obviously wanna make this good for Louis, trying to thrust up into him, when, believe me, he's more than capable of taking care of himself." He now moves to kiss down his neck; bite a mischievous mark on to his collar bone. As he works his way back down his chest, he pauses to appreciate some different aspect of Liam's person.

"You're so pretty, so sexy with that red silk around your wrists. Compliments you perfectly, strong without being harsh." Harry sighs, as he glides his hands ticklingly down Liam's sides, and Liam thinks he shouldn't like being called pretty, but on Harry's lips it makes him feel empowered. 

"Love how you're obviously dying to come, but won't let yourself. Not yet." he whispers into his ear, grinding his wet cock into Liam's side, before sucking more marks into the other's neck. Liam hadn't thought he was being _obvious_ , he was actually trying to be the opposite of that, but Harry is completely right. He would very much like to come soon. 

"You're gonna hold out though, aren't you? Cause that's part of what makes you so sexy; how giving and considerate you are, how eager to please." Harry tells him this between nibbling his ear, and he's always been sensitive there, which makes this the first time he's actually wished Harry would shut up, because if he keeps this up, Liam doesn't stand a chance. 

He isn't sure when he got so wrapped up in Harry's praise that he very nearly misses when Louis suddenly comes without warning, splattering over Liam's tummy, but he's extremely glad he happened to look up at the right time (probably thanks to Harry's attention also being turned that way) because the sight of the man desperately fisting his cock and losing control is going to be permanently burned into his brain in the best of ways.

Liam's a tiny bit disappointed, considering he thought he'd be coming into Louis, any second now actually, but instead Louis's pulling off him and collapsing on the bed next to him on the side Harry isn't already on. He consciously whines his complaint at this, and Harry, his savior, immediately answers his call.

Only he isn't using those pretty hands to jerk him off like he thought he would, instead sitting up and swinging his leg across to straddle him, while Louis cuddles against him, and distantly tweaks his nipple. Liam lets his concerns for Harry's confusing action be known in an extremely expressive, "Wh-What?"

Harry smiles down at him in response, the picture of angelic, before he informs him, as complete surprise to Liam and unexpectedly unapologetic, "Oh no, love. You have to do me before you can come."

Liam's eyes roll back at how hot that is, but there is no possible way he's going to last, no way in hell. Then Louis, the little devil, reaches down and grips his cock tightly with his forefinger and thumb around the base, a vice to keep him from getting off before Harry is able to, and it's so thrilling to him that this pair of sirens have conquered him so completely, not making him, or even letting him be, the authority this entire night, and still finding him desirable enough to choose him to be the one they entice.

He _really_ needs to think less sexy thoughts (even with Louis's help), if he's going to withstand Harry sliding down his cock, his deep voice sending Liam's blood thrumming through his body.

He actually tries to clear his mind, like that's really going to work, but then Louis's there, anyway, to make sure he can't.

"You fucked me so well, babe. Or, I guess, I fucked me so well," he gloats, pulling the slip knot in Liam's bonds free, and causing the smooth silk to fall immediately, in loose spirals, around his arms.

"Here," he says taking Liam's hand, "Feel how open you made me with that big dick of yours." he finishes, bringing Liam's hand down to his stretched hole, and encouraging the other's fingers to dip inside him. Liam's head spins at Louis's allusion to his cock size. Not that it matters, of course. It's just that, well, it's not exactly like he hates hearing that.

Louis then runs his fingers through the mess on Liam's stomach, brings his hand up to the other's mouth and Liam groans as he sucks Louis's index finger into his mouth but he still manages to catch the smirk the boy directs at Harry.

"Please, Harry, please. I gotta come. Please just let me-" Liam begs.

Harry does give him a sympathetic look, but it's Louis who answers.

"No way. You have to make Harry come first, and he's such a tease you'll probably be here all night," he chirps not sounding the littlest bit sorry about this.

That's when he realizes he isn't tied up anymore. He's free to move, touch, and do what he actually does, which is grip Harry's hips and suddenly flip them over. Harry looks up at him, surprised but also incredibly turned on as Liam grasps him under his knees and pushes his legs up, spreading him open.

"Ohh! Liam's getting all macho now! Did you hear that growl, love?" Louis questions, laughing, but then Harry wraps his arms around him and drags him in for a kiss that Liam privately thinks was to keep him quiet.

Harry is a lot less loud than Louis was, but there is still a moan falling from his mouth anytime it's dropped open between Louis's kisses and Liam can't blame him; he's purposely drilling into him as best he can with short, hard thrusts against his prostate over and over again hoping to get him to the edge that much faster.

"Haz, please. I'm serious, I can't-" Liam pleads, and finally, mercifully Louis moves down to suck Harry's weeping cock into his mouth. It makes the man's hips buck up involuntarily and it's obvious Louis is used to this because he doesn't so much as gag, doesn't even lose a beat, just pulls back enough so that when he thrusts up it doesn't choke him. With the double stimulation it isn't long before Harry finally cracks, sounding positively wrecked as he spills into Louis's mouth and Liam is _finally_ able to let himself come into Harry's spasming body, literally made dizzy, almost blacking out, with the force of it.

He pulls out clumsily, still out of it, as he vacantly licks his lips and looks down to see the two men looking fondly into each other's eyes between sweet, little kisses.

It hadn't really occurred to him what would happen _after_ they had sex, and he feels ice-water pooling in his stomach as he thinks about awkwardly dressing and excusing himself while they lie there wrapped up in each other. The panic, however, does not even have time to appear on his face before Louis and Harry are each taking one of his hands and pulling him down between them.

"Did you honestly think we seem the type to not cuddle after?" Harry asks, nuzzling under his chin.

"And don't even think about nipping out before we wake up tomorrow morning. Unless it's to get me breakfast," Louis warns, pinching his ass cheek, but tangling his legs with his and Harry's at the same time.


End file.
